Degrassi (Season 13)
The thirteenth season of Degrassi will premeire sometime during the Summer of 2013, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). This first half of the season will be depicting the time right after summer break of the 2011-2012 school year. Production and casting for the season are currently taking place, as self-tapes are due by December 17, 2012. Main Cast Seniors *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian. *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's intolerant conservative brother who is on the Hockey Team. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart girl who wants to graduate early to cure breast cancer. *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a kind, intelligent girl who wants to be a journalist. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly musician and former teen mother who found faith in God. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a transgender student who is struggling to find his place in high school. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a headstrong ladies' man who is trying to prove himself after dropping out. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an controversial athelete who wants to find new things. Juniors *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a homesick Hockey player who is quickly unraveling. Sophomores *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who is insecure about his poverty. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is in the band WhisperHug. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay boy who is insecure about his weight. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a confident and bubbly cheerleader. Freshmen *TBA Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but caring media immersions and band teacher. Grades Uncomfirmed *TBA as Josh (New) *TBA as Matt (New) *TBA as Michael (New) *TBA as Emily (New) *TBA as Ashley (New) Recurring Cast Students *Kevin Alves as Fab, a member of the Drama Club whom Tristan has a crush on. (Grade 12) *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who is also poor. (Grade 10) *TBA as Ingvar Delancey, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 12) *TBA as Bo Delancey, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Grade 12) *TBA as Talia, (Grade Unknown) Adults *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father and Clare's step-father. He owns a construction business. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's religious mother who married Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School. * Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian pastor. *Tara Spencer Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the French teacher. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the english teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. Guest Stars *TBA Trivia *It was confirmed by Linda Schuyler that one or two seniors will be held back after this season. It has since been revealed that Drew Torres will be held back. *Casting/Auditions for new characters are still taking place. Source *5 new characters could possibly be added to the cast (Josh, Matt, Micheal, Emily, and Ashley) Source 1 and Source 2 Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons